I Don't Understand You Sometimes
by popculturecray
Summary: Will and Mac go on a business trip together. Sexual tension ensues. Takes place after Season 1 finale.


Charlie sends them on on a business trip. And Will might just kill him now. Or just kill himself. Because they can barely contain themselves when they are around each other and now they are going somewhere alone.

Will does not know if Mackenzie knows about this newly ignited spark between them. She looked really worried when Charlie told them, but he can't be sure.

Will's driver picks her up at her new apartment(Lonny has decided to take a leave of absense for this trip), and she looks beautiful, naturally, because the universe does not want to give Will Mcavoy a break.

"Hi." She says in her tight british accent. She does know, Will concludes, and she is trying to ignore it as well. He will not feel hurt by this.

"Hey." He replies, a beat too late. The car starts then and Will hopes his driver does not understand the awkwardness that is occuring in the backseat. He studies his hand for a while and then they are at the airport. They arrived really fast, so Will might not fire this one. Mac daintily steps out, and slams the door.

Will knows the feeling.

They are at the hotel in a few hours. Perks of being in the "entertainment" business, Will supposes. They have separate rooms, because one would be really inappropiate. Mac stops at her door.

"This is me." She says. And she also looks up at him. In his eyes, for the first time that day. Will swears he almost asks her into his, but he doesn't really know where it is. And having sex together on a trip far away would be too cliche. Not that he was thinking about it.

"Great." He says, and cringes. Will is being a real jerk to her lately. And he can't really tell her it's because he's in love with her.

She nods and walks in. A look of disappointment is definitely on her face, and if she turned around she would see it on his face as well. But she does not turn around.

The next day they go to the conference, and Will trys not to cringe everytime someone asks for a autograph. He doesn't really know why Mackenzie is here. But he doesn't mind it when she helps answer a question at the panel for him. Amongst other reasons.

They go out to dinner that night. To a somewhat romantic place, but they don't really notice the candles. They drink a bottle of wine together, but they aren't that buzzed when they get back to their rooms. At least not buzzed enough.

The night is still young, however, so Will invites her in, with no prenotion on what will happen. There is a small couch in front of T.V, and Mac sits down and crosses her legs. He grabs the scotch from the bar and pours two glasses, because that is what friends do. They have drinks and try to ignore the sexual tension between them. She thanks Will for the drink and downs it. That's when he gets the clue what she really wants.

Two hours later they are lying on the bed. Not having sex, or basking in the glow of it. Mac was tired and she laid down. Will thought he could platonically lay next to her. He was wrong.

They lay inches apart, and he can feel the small wisps of hot breath on his neck. He can smell the scotch between them. They don't say anything, because friends may lay side by side on beds together, but they sure don't think about doing something else.

"Have you ever seduced someone, Mac?" Will asks. It kind of slips out, because he really does want to have sex with her tonight. She's looking at him incrediously, so that might not have been the right thing to say.

"What?" Mac has turned on her side now, staring at him. This, in turn, has caused her to be just a step closer so, Will marks it as a victory.

"I've never really been good at it. I was wondering how you do it." Will is looking at her as well, and there is a little smile creeping on Mac's face.

"Ok." She's inching closer, but he doesn't think she'll kiss him now. They both know how this works. He also realizes that he might not be as drunk as he thought he was. He just trys not to think about it.

"I usually get really close." Their feet are slightly touching now, and Mac is looking him in the eye. Like really in the eye. And it really works for the situation. "I stare at his eyes for a little too long, so when I look at his lips," she looks at his lips now, with desire, and Will's throat goes dry. She's really good at this. "He notices, when I look at his lips I mean."

She's blushing now, which he thinks is absolutely adorable. It also really helps the whole seducing thing. They are so close that everything is touching and his lips are brushing hers, and she sighs, like she's wanted this for a long time.

The first kiss is searing. Will is so much in lust that he can't just kiss her. He has to devour her, and then he is on top of her. And he forgets about cliches or any Brians or trust issues. He just wants her right now.

But she's pulling away. At least how much you can pull away when you're lying on a bed. She's slipping from his grasp, because Mackenzie Mchale is not stupid, and she also isn't as drunk as he thought she was, which makes him sound a lot grosser than it means too.

She's on her feet faster then he thinks possible and Will really doesn't want her to leave.

"Mac, please. Wait." He's saying the words a lot more emotionally than intended, because he is still a jerk who doesn't want to show his true feelings toward a woman. To Mackenzie.

She's stopped at the doorway and Will thanks, whoever, for making her stay. She turns around, and her lipstick is a little smeared and her hair is somewhat mussed in the back.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have come in." And she says it so quietly. Will shouldn't be so surprised by how quickly she blames herself.

He has really been treating her like crap, hasn't he?

"No. It's not." Will's running his hands through his hair, a nervous habit, he's been told. He really wants to move on, with her, but he doesn't know how to do that. Especially after what has just happened.

Mackenzie just smiles, a really sad smile. She taps her hand on the door frame and turns out the door.

There isn't a panel, the next day. Will is glad it's only an overnight trip, because he can't go through another normal day with her. They sit in silence in the car on the way to the airport. Even awkwarder silence, if that's possible. Despite this, Will can't get the feel of Mac's lips off his mouth. He feels like a horny teenager. He looks back at her, staring at the window, and shakes his head.

"I was never really good at that whole seducing thing." He has know idea why he says it. An ice-breaker maybe? A really stupid one.

But, Mackenzie begins smiling, a real smile. And she's looking at him. Then she starts laughing. A sweet melody that gives him a weird feeling in his stomach. He quickly joins her, because this situation is really funny.

And they are holding hands when they walk into the airport. 


End file.
